


The Things we Don't Say

by Stacysmash



Series: Super Haikyuu! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: He blinked in surprise when he saw her with a pen in her mouth, her lips not moving. Glancing around the room, he was certain they were the only two there, and yet the chatter in the nurse’s voice continued spiraling from one topic to another. He set his head back on the pillow and focused on the ceiling, trying to drown out the voice with thoughts of his own. His chest rose and fell with deep breaths as he contemplated the possibilities. Was it possible that he was reading her mind?





	The Things we Don't Say

His outstretched fingers were waiting for the ball when a spasm of pain bolted through his temple. Oikawa flinched and buried his face in his palm as the ball narrowly missed him and dropped to the court floor. A flood of voices invaded the air like the roar of the ocean slamming against a lighthouse, and he crumpled as his hands gripped the sides of his head.

“Oikawa!” One voice cut through all the others, muting them as his strong hand slid across slid across Oikawa’s trembling back.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi called more softly, and Oikawa shivered as Iwaizumi’s rarely used velvety tones slid into his ear. The piercing headache began to ease, and finally he was able to open his eyes and release his head. He let out his breath slowly as he looked around him. The entire team was crowded around him with their lips clamped shut, yet there were voices everywhere in the background. He glanced beside him to Iwaizumi, his hazel eyes wide and his lips pressed tight as he waited. His hand continued rubbing circles on his back, something he hadn’t done since he had broken his arm in elementary school. He wished he would do it more often.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Iwaizumi asked gently.

Oikawa gulped and nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay now. I just got a crazy headache, everything is really loud suddenly.”

“Hmm, sounds like a migraine,” The coach said next to him on his other side. “Come on, Iwaizumi, let’s get him to the nurse.”

Before he could protest they hooked their hands under his armpit and hoisted him up to his feet. The movement made him more nauseous, and he reached out to grip onto Iwaizumi’s strong shoulders to keep himself upright.

“Take it easy, we’ll go slow.”

They stumbled toward the gym doors, Iwaizumi’s arm wrapped around his back and Oikawa’s arm wrapped around his neck, and the voices began to trickle away slowly, though not entirely.

“Why’s everyone talking so loud?” Oikawa groaned.

“What? No one’s saying anything.”

“Then what am I hearing?”

Iwaizumi was silent for a moment as they entered the empty hallway since everyone was still in class or activities. “It must be from the migraine. Don’t worry, the nurse will give you something for it. You’re gonna be okay.”

“Just keep talking Iwa-chan.”

“Why, isn’t it too loud?”

Oikawa gave his head a slight shake. “Not you, it kinda helps drown everything else out.”

He could hear Iwaizumi’s breath against his ear. “ _I hate it when he does this, as if it wasn’t bad enough…”_

“What are you talking about, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, leaning further into his friend who maybe be a bit shorter, but just as strong as he was if not more.

“I didn’t say anything, Shittykawa. I think that migraine is messing with your brain.”

“Oh,” He replied, thoroughly confused. He may be a bit woozy and in pain, but he didn’t just imagine Iwaizumi’s voice. It was clear as a bell, why would he deny it?

Regardless he kept silent the rest of the way while Iwaizumi’s voice would speak strange fragmented sentences typically circling around little worries about his wellbeing and the distance to the nurse’s office and all the work he’ll have to collect for him if he has to skip anymore classes. He’d never heard Iwaizumi worry so much about him, and he’d certainly been more injured than this.

When they finally arrived at the nurse’s office, she had him lay down and take a couple painkillers. It eased the pain to a dull ache that never went completely away, but it was enough to allow him to rest. She told Iwaizumi to come back later after classes, so he could sleep. He watched from the bed as Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered to him, his brow creased harshly.

“Iwa-chan, you keep frowning like that your face will stay ugly forever.”

“Shut up, Assikawa!” Iwaizumi grunted as the nurse slapped him across the head with a medical file.

“Language, Iwaizumi-kun. And your friend is suffering from a headache, you should use a quieter voice.”

“Sorry, Sensei. Get some rest, Oikawa, I’ll come back later.”

“Ok,” Oikawa answered, feeling the familiar ache whenever he watches Iwaizumi leave the room. He could easily survive without him; he had the intelligence and social skills to get through any situation. But there was nothing in the world that compared to having his best friend by his side, even if it seemed to irritate Iwaizumi sometimes.

Oikawa leaned his head back against the pillow with a sigh, closing his eyes to get some rest.

“ _I’m gonna need butter, milk, rice...no not rice, the cooker’s broken, though I could do it the old fashioned way, ugh that would take so long, like how long that secretary is gonna take to get me the files I asked for, she said she’d do it last Tuesday, so what the hell is taking so long, I’m just a freaking nurse, don’t mind me like I’m not actually staff, she’s probably doing it on purpose cuz I flirted with Takahashi-sensei, she may as well forget it he’s way out of her league, especially since she’s begun to put on some weight, oh gosh I wanna talk about it with someone, but that would just make me a gossip, that would totally put me on her level…”_

Oikawa rubbed his throbbing temple and glanced up at the nurse as she continued her never ending stream of chatter, wondering if she ever drew a breath. He blinked in surprise when he saw her with a pen in her mouth, her lips not moving. Glancing around the room, he was certain they were the only two there, and yet the chatter in the nurse’s voice continued spiraling from one topic to another. He set his head back on the pillow and focused on the ceiling, trying to drown out the voice with thoughts of his own. His chest rose and fell with deep breaths as he contemplated the possibilities. Was it possible that he was reading her mind? That would explain everything with Iwa-chan earlier, and in the gym when he heard a bunch of voices at once, but it was crazy. It wasn’t possible...was it?

“Sensei?”

She whipped around in her chair and removed the pen from her mouth, her floating voice suddenly coming to a halt.

“What is it, Oikawa-kun, did you need something?”

“Did you...did you hear something? Maybe some voices in the hall? It seemed kinda loud.”

She frowned as she stared back at him. “ _Voices? I heard nothing, just that damn clock ticking on the wall, I wonder if this is a symptom of something else, though sensitivity to noises are a symptom of migraines, but I heard nothing, maybe I blocked it out? Would if he’s actually hung over, no Oikawa-kun is a good student, he wouldn’t be drinking, would he? GASP No, I hope not, jeeze kids these days treating their bodies like trash, well it’s late in the day, if he was hung over he would have been in much earlier.”_ All the chatter occurred without her moving her lips and occurred in the timespan of a heartbeat. He was amazed how quickly her mind could work if it was indeed her thoughts he was hearing.

After the chatter, she smiled and said, “I’m sure it’s just the migraine causing noises to seem louder than normal. Just try and get some sleep.”

For the rest of the last class period he was horizontal on the stiff bed in the nurse’s office, listening to the never-ending flow to her thoughts. Oikawa was fast becoming an expert on the private lives of every teacher in the entire building, and some of the students as well. He felt more drained than ever when Iwaizumi’s voice trickled into his mind.

“ _I wonder if I should wait, he might be sleeping. I should just poke my head in, but he’s a light sleeper, even that may wake him up, but if he’s already awake then he’d just be waiting on me. But if he’s asleep, he never gets enough rest, maybe if I just slightly open the door I won’t make any noise, but there’s a lot of people out here, they might yell or something…”_ His voice continued as Oikawa swung his legs over the bed and shuffled to the door.

“See ya later, Sensei.”

“Oh, are you okay? You can sleep a bit longer.”

“Nope, I’ll go home and sleep. Thanks!”

He whipped the door open, startling Iwaizumi back. “Iwa-chan!” He fell onto his friend and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, letting his weight fall on him completely.

“Oomph, get off, Shittykawa! I take it you’re feeling better?”

“Hm, no, but I’ll be fine.” Oikawa felt the glare from Iwaizumi, a chilly aura giving him chills. But his friend’s thoughts continued.

“ _So, he’s not better? He looks better, maybe I should take his temperature, did Sensei not even do that? Maybe I should spend the night, but he may not sleep if he’s excited. Should we tell his mom? I don’t want her to worry too. This is crazy I don’t remember him ever having migraines, did he not tell me? Why wouldn’t he tell me?_

“Iwa-chan? Are you trying to kill me with that glare?”

“Shut up, let’s get your stuff and get out of here.”

As they traveled down the hall, a smile spread across Oikawa’s face. He always wondered what murderous thoughts were careening through his best friend’s head when he glared at him like that, but that moment showed he was only thinking about Oikawa’s wellbeing. Is he always thinking about him? They may have been best friends, but he had no idea he cared that much.

The smile faded from his face as trails of thought slithered through his brain and twisted around each other in a cacophony of voices. He rubbed his hand across his forehead and breathed deeply. His temple throbbed a heartbeat of pain through his skull and he could feel his blood pressure rising with the thoughts of every person flooding the hallway.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi’s voice cut through the chaos yet again, opening a path for his own thoughts to find a little space. He glanced up to see Iwaizumi standing in front of him, his hazel eyes dark and intense as they observed his face. “Are you in more pain? What do you need?”

Oikawa smiled weakly back at him, “Just keep talking, Iwa-chan. It helps.”

Iwaizumi’s brow furrowed deep again. “ _He’s not even as snarky as usual, he’s really not himself. He’s even being compliant and not irritating. Something is definitely wrong.”_ “Ok, let’s go. I’ll tell you what happened in class, even though it was really boring. I actually kept drifting off toward the end…”

As Iwaizumi kept talking, Oikawa’s headache began to drift away and his steps grew lighter. While he was speaking aloud, his thoughts were not so easy to hear, just little stray additions to what his actual voice was saying. The whole situation was fascinating to Oikawa, but it was terrifying as well. Could he tell anyone? Who would he tell? He glanced beside him at his chattering friend. How would Iwaizumi react? Would he hate him or avoid him? He couldn’t handle that, but he needed to tell someone.

Once they left school and the crowds behind, the stormy clouds in his mind began to drift away. He inhaled the fresh air and let it out slowly.

“Thanks, Iwa-chan, I feel much better now.”

“Good, your face looks better, it was really ugly before.”

“So rude!” He pouted, but the smile was still playing at the corner of his lips. Iwaizumi smiled too and nudged him with his shoulder as they continued toward their houses. They were silent for a while, their arms rubbing occasionally, and Oikawa was surprised that even Iwaizumi’s inner voice had grown still as his eyes traveled over the houses and people they passed by.

The sun revealed itself from behind a thick cloud, rays of light pouring down and bathing them in pure warmth. “ _So beautiful…”_ Oikawa grinned at hearing Iwaizumi observe the beauty of the day when he glanced over at his friend and froze. His eyes weren’t on the sky, they were on him. As their eyes met Iwaizumi blinked and looked away, a light flush trickling across his cheeks. _“Shit, he caught me looking. Say something...say something...uhhhhhh.”_

“Is something wrong, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked innocently, pursing his lips to keep his smile from growing larger.

“You have a fuzzy in your hair, it’s been there the whole time.”

“Why didn’t you say something?!” He cried as he urgently ran his fingers through his hair. To his surprise, his fingers did thread out a large white fuzzy. He scrunched his nose in disgust as he fluttered his fingers above the pavement, releasing the fuzzy to drift lazily to the ground.

Iwaizumi snorted, obviously relieved the tension was broken.

“I was gonna ask if you wanted me to stay over, cuz you weren’t feeling well. But since you’re feeling better I don’t have to…”

“Why would you only come over if I was feeling bad? I’d like you to come over anyways, if that’s okay?” Oikawa asked, his heart pounding as he waited for Iwaizumi’s thoughts to trickle in.

_“He wants me to come over...wants, of course he does dumbass we’re best friends, stop reading into it.”_ “Yeah, sure...that’ll be fun.” _“Fun, dammit he’s gonna find out_ , _I need to get a handle on this.”_

A little thrill shivered through Oikawa’s veins. Their friends teased them about their relationship being more than just friends, but they both always dismissed it with a roll of their eyes and a sarcastic response. He never let his growing feelings blossom because he was certain Iwaizumi would never feel the same way. In fact, in recent years with his angry reactions and slaps across Oikawa’s head, he felt Iwaizumi’s affection for him as a friend was waning. However, if this voice slipping into his mind was his friend’s inner thoughts, perhaps things weren’t as hopeless as he imagined. Maybe his change in behavior was his way of deflecting how he really felt?

Swirls of hope began to rise inside of him for the first time in his life. But if he was going to pursue Iwaizumi, he would need to tell him the truth about what he’s going through. He wouldn’t be able to keep that a secret, it wouldn’t be fair. He would tell him tonight for sure. The warm hope that was spreading inside of him began to darken into a feeling of dread.

Iwaizumi ran into his own house quickly to let his mom know he’d be spending the night and to change out of his uniform. Oikawa walked into his own house just as his mother was slipping into her coat.

“I’m so sorry, Honey, I got called into work. Will you be okay for dinner on your own?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Is it okay if Iwa-chan stays the night?”

“Of course! I’d feel better if Hajime-kun was here to help you.”

“Moooom, you make it sound like I’m helpless without Iwa-chan!”

His mother just chuckled and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back in the morning. Be good.”

It wasn’t long after she left when Oikawa heard the door open and Iwaizumi’s voice ring out, “I’m here!”

“Welcome home!” Oikawa called back with a smirk as he rummaged through the pantry for something to eat.

“This isn’t my home, dumbass. What’re you doing?” Iwaizumi asked as he lumbered through the doorway dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants.

Oikawa’s eyes flickered on him for a moment, his breath catching at how well his friend could pull off such a relaxed look and make it look hot. “Looking for something to whip up for dinner. Mom just got called into work.”

“We can just do something simple,” Iwaizumi replied as he hovered over Oikawa’s shoulder, the warmth from his body already seeping into Oikawa’s skin. “ _We should probably just stick to rice, and something else. Looks like they’re wiped out of stuff, we should’ve stopped by the store. How the hell does he smell so good, he hasn’t even bathed yet.”_

“What’re you thinking Iwa-chan?”

“We could make onigiri.”

“Deal!”

They fixed up dinner together and gobbled it up, laughing and chatting as if everything was normal. It was a great relief to Oikawa to have a sense of normalcy with all the weirdness being thrown at him and the splitting headaches that accompanied it. They thundered up the stairs to his room to play video games when a thread of doubt began to puncture his relaxed state. Should he try to talk to Iwaizumi now? Maybe he could help, or maybe he’d leave him as he feared.

“Is your headache back?”

“Huh?” He turned as Iwaizumi plopped on his bed as if it were his own, the controller already in his hand.

“Your face is turning kinda green like it was earlier when you were in pain. How are you feeling?”

Oikawa remained standing in the middle of his room as he stared at his friend, who was watching him expectantly, no thoughts swirling in his head as he waited for him to respond. Nervousness exploded in his chest, and his hands began to sweat as he contemplated blurting everything out.

With a deep shuddering breath, he murmured, “Iwa-chan? I need to tell you something, but it might really freak you out. Something’s happening to me today, it literally started just a few hours ago. I can’t really explain it and you may not believe me, but please just hear me out, I’m scared, and it hurts, and I just need to tell someone.”

Shock flickered across Iwaizumi’s face, and he threw the controller aside as he slid to the edge of the bed. “What’s going on? Spit it out, Oikawa.”

“Promise me you won’t leave me?”

_“What the hell does that mean? Why would I leave him? Oh God, did he figure it out? Is it bothering him, what should I do? Wait it might not be that at all, deep breaths, Ok.”_ “I promise, I’d never leave you, Dumbass, now what is it?”

Oikawa pursed his lips, his fingers playing with the front of his shirt to keep them busy. “So, earlier when I collapsed in the gym, I got a splitting headache, and everything was really loud.”

“Right, you said that already. You had a migraine.”

“Yeah...it may have been a migraine, but that’s not why everything is so loud. I didn’t figure it out til I was in the nurse’s office, but I can….” He exhaled slowly to steady himself. He looked Iwaizumi dead in the eye and said, “I can hear people’s thoughts.”

For a minute or two he heard nothing from Iwaizumi’s voice except his own repeating what he’d just said, like Iwaizumi was trying to decipher what it meant.

“Iwa-chan, I can read minds,” He tried again, praying that Iwaizumi would believe him. “In the nurse’s office I couldn’t sleep because her thoughts kept going and going and now I know way too much about the teachers at school and her private life, stuff I really didn’t wanna know. And when we were surrounded by people there were so many voices in my head I kinda freaked out, but I could tune it out when you talked. I know this sounds crazy but it’s true...say something, Iwa-chan?”

As he spoke, Iwaizumi’s eyebrows lowered as he computed what Oikawa was saying. When he finally stopped speaking, Iwaizumi shook his head. “What the hell are you talking about, is this a joke? I came over here to make you feel better, but if you’re just gonna prank me--”

“Pick a number between one and a million!”

“Huh?”

“One and a million, pick one!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but gave it a thought with a sigh.

“Iwa-chan, did you really just pick your age, I was hoping you’d be a bit more creative than that.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. “There’s no way...wait, you just guessed that because you know me so well. Let’s try it again.”

Oikawa was silent a moment with his lips quirked to the side. “Seven hundred and thirty-six thousand, two hundred fifty-nine?”

Iwaizumi’s face froze, hardly breathing as his mind raged inside of him. _“There’s no way, he couldn’t have just made that up. He can read minds? He’s reading mine right now. Oh shit, what did I say today, did I think about him? I didn’t think about, oh shit I always think about, shit shit I’m thinking it right now, are you hearing me right now?!”_

Oikawa winced, “...Yes? I can hear you right now.”

Iwaizumi gulped as he stood up slowly, his hands in front of him as if having them suspended in air could help him come to terms with the situation. “You’ve been hearing my thoughts _all day_?!”

“Well, only since the gym, and I can’t hear them when you’re not near, so I didn’t hear them in the nurse’s office or when you went home.”

“What did you hear me say?”

“Um...nothing much.”

“What did you hear me say, Oikawa?!” Iwaizumi asked again, his tone borderline dangerous.

“Well, you were worried about me, though that’s nothing new...you also think I’m beautiful and smell good, but that’s okay! I knew that already, so there’s nothing for you to worry about, Iwa-chan!”

“What? I don’t think you’re beautiful!” _“Shit, shit, shit!”_

“Iwa-chan, calm down, I know it’s crazy.”

“Stay out of my head!”

“I can’t, I don’t know how to!”

“What-- how is this even possible?!”

“I don’t know! It just happened, I don’t know what to do!”

“Shit...so, do you know?”

“Know….?”

Iwaizumi let out a huff. “Know...what I’m feeling? Towards you I mean?” Iwaizumi cringed, terrified of what Oikawa would answer. He could just tell Iwaizumi that he had no idea, that they were just friends and let everything stay as it was.

“I... not exactly. It’s not like you simply said it in your thoughts. From what I can tell, you think about me more than you say. I know you care a lot about me, but I already knew that, though not to that extent...I can assume that maybe your feelings for me have moved past friendship, but I don’t know that for sure, it’s not like you confessed to me in your thoughts.”

Iwaizumi covered up part of his face with his hand, but Oikawa could just make out a bright flush erupting across it. “Are you...are you grossed out? We can stay friends, Oikawa, I don’t mind that, shit this is why thoughts should be private.”

“I know! I know...Iwa-chan. I didn’t choose to read your thoughts I’m sorry. But no, I’m not grossed out at all, I’m actually happy.”

Iwaizumi blinked and removed his hand from his face. “You’re happy? You’re glad you have yet another freaking admirer or--”

“No! It’s not about that! I’m glad because I feel the same.”

Iwaizumi sucked in a quick breath. “You mean it? You’re not just saying that because I swear if you’re just trying to make me feel better--”

Oikawa stepped forward quickly, his left arm slipping behind Iwaizumi’s back as his other hand swept up to Iwaizumi’s face. He just barely saw Iwaizumi’s eyes widen, a flash of the gentle swirl of brown invading the wild green of his iris, when he pressed his lips against his best friend’s. He shut his own eyes as he focused on the warmth from their mouths, the fizzle of sensations erupting from the tender skin of his lips as they moved against Iwaizumi’s. Goosebumps prickled down his spine as he felt Iwaizumi grab onto the front of his shirt, his fingers tight as he pulled him in deeper. There was no coherent stream of thought from Iwaizumi’s mind, just random expletives and sounds like explosions and yelling flashing in between like fireworks of emotion. If he were simply observing the thoughts as a third party, it wouldn’t have made much sense, but as he gripped on tighter to his friend as they breathed each other in, he could totally identify with the nonsensical clamoring going on inside Iwaizumi’s head.

After a few moments of feverishly making out in the middle of his bedroom, the two friends pulled apart gently. They stared into each other’s flushed faces, their chests heaving as they caught their breath.

“You feel the same way as me?” Iwaizumi asked yet again hopefully, his face more vulnerable than Oikawa had ever seen.

“If you’re completely head over heels in love with me, then yes...I feel the same way. I have for a while, but I didn’t think you’d ever…”

“That’s my line, what about all the girls?”

Oikawa shrugged, “You were getting angrier at me all the time, I thought we were even drifting apart as friends. So, I figured I should give you up and try to date someone who actually liked me.”

“You dumbass, that’s just cuz I didn’t want you to find out I liked _you._ I thought you’d hate me, we weren’t drifting apart.”

Oikawa smiled warmly and wrapped his arms tighter around Iwaizumi’s waist, pulling him back in. “I’m so glad, Iwa-chan. Sounds like we were both being stupid.”

He began to move his face back in for another kiss when Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow and placed his hand against his chest, stopping him from getting closer. “We still need to talk about the whole reading minds thing. It’s great we both feel this way, and we’ll talk about that _out loud_. I don’t want you reading my thoughts whenever you want.

“I know, but I don’t know how to do that!”

Iwaizumi shrugged, “We’ll work on it, you’ll just have to focus, okay? And I’ll have to watch my thoughts around you.”

Suddenly Oikawa gasped, causing Iwaizumi to flinch. “We can communicate without anyone knowing! This is gonna be amazing in volleyball, we don’t even have to use signals!”

“It doesn’t work both ways, stupid. You can only read my thoughts.”

“For now, maybe eventually I’ll be able to talk to you using only my brain! Let’s work on it right now!” He yelped when an angry Iwaizumi brought his fist down on the top of his head.

“No, you need to work on _not_ reading thoughts right now. Discipline first, and then exploration.”

“Iwa-chaaaaan, that hurt. I’ve had a migraine all day, you bully.”

“Oh sorry, it’s a habit.”

“We have to work on this right now?”

“What else do you wanna do?”

Oikawa bit his lip, blinking his large brown eyes down at Iwaizumi. “I was hoping we could continue the sexy kissing. Mom’s not even gonna be home tonight, we can get noisy!”

Iwaizumi’s face flushed up like a tomato. Oikawa’s eyebrows shot up as he read the lightning quick thoughts surging through Iwaizumi’s head.

“Iwa-chan! You naughty boy, I don’t put out on a first date! What kind of a boy do you think I am, I just meant kissing!”

Oikawa lunged away when Iwaizumi tried to ram his fist into his chest. “Idiotkawa! I wasn’t thinking that, stay out of my brain!”

After a rampage throughout the Oikawa house hold, the two collapsed into Oikawa’s bed to settle down for the night, thoroughly exhausted. Before they fell asleep, Oikawa slipped his hand over and rubbed the back of his friend. Iwaizumi tentatively turned, his face anxious as his eyes flickered over Oikawa’s.

“Come here, Iwa-chan,” He cooed, his arms open and welcoming. Iwaizumi slowly slid into them, and like a puppy nuzzled up to Oikawa, embedding his face against the skin of his neck. They drifted off like that, Oikawa’s head filled with nothing except a gentle song rolling about in Iwaizumi’s voice. It was a song Iwaizumi’s mother used to sing to him every night when he was a child. Oikawa hadn’t heard it in years, and knowing Iwaizumi sings it to himself in his head as he drifted off to sleep filled him with the soothing calm he needed to be able to fall asleep himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is a part of a series I'm creating where characters from Haikyuu discover they have super powers and how they deal with the consequences. Check back for more!


End file.
